Computer devices, such as personal computers, portable computing devices, and the like, store user data using various local storage media and storage devices. Cloud computing systems have been introduced which allow for portable, remote storage of user data by these computing devices. In many cases, the cloud computing systems allow for synchronization of user data across different devices. For example, user data created on a personal computer may be stored on a cloud storage system for synchronization with other computer devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, and other personal computers.
However, in many examples of user data synchronization between end user devices and cloud storage systems, or even between end user devices, these synchronization operations may encounter problems. The problems may be encountered due to network connectivity issues, software incompatibilities, authorization or authentication issues, or other problems. Although synchronization software tools can maintain logs for the various synchronization operations, isolating root causes of the synchronization problems is difficult and can lead to intensive technical support investigations.